1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a protective pacifier nipple structure in which the nipple has fitted to the outer periphery of its round stay a protective sleeve that surrounds the nipple and, furthermore, is of a serpentine tubular structure; formed at the tail end of the protective sleeve and aligned with the position of the nursing end is a through-hole; as such, when the protective sleeve is collapsed, the nursing end of the nipple projects outside the through-hole and provides for the suckling of the infant; when the nipple is removed from the mouth of the infant, the protective sleeve immediately returns to its original shape, once again surrounding the nursing end of the nipple, such that when the pacifier nipple is dropped, the nursing end is prevented from contacting the floor, thereby functioning as a hygienic and safe protective pacifier nipple structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
According to statistics, when sucking a nursing nipple, an infant is pacified and calmed and, moreover, crib death is averted; as such a nursing nipple is an indispensable infant product; however, as the infant is sucking the nipple, it is frequently expectorated unintentionally and falls onto the floor or is easily dropped due to imprudence by parents during removal; since in conventional nipple-type pacifiers, the nursing end of the nipple is directly exposed externally, the nursing end makes direct contact with the floor upon falling, becoming covered with unclean substances and bacteria such that when use of the pacifier is resumed, the frail still unvaccinated infant is subjected to contagious pathogens and the resultant diseases thereof.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research, development, and design along with repeated testing and improvements that culminated in the successful development of the protective pacifier nipple structure of the present that entirely eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional product and, furthermore, is capable of significantly greater practicality.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a protective pacifier nipple structure comprised of a nipple and a protective sleeve installed over the exterior section of the nipple, wherein the nipple has situated at one side a nursing end and at the other side a round stay; the round stay has fitted onto its outer periphery a protective sleeve, the said protective sleeve consisting of a serpentine tubular structure surrounding the nipple and, furthermore, formed at the tail end of the protective sleeve and aligned with the position of the nursing end is a through-hole; when the protective sleeve is collapsed, the nursing end of the nipple projects outside the through-hole and provides for the suckling of the infant; when the nipple is removed from the mouth of the infant, the protective sleeve is no longer compressed and the serpentine tubular structure instantly returns to its original shape, once again surrounding the nursing end of the nipple; and, as such, when the pacifier nipple is dislodged, the nursing end is prevented from contacting the floor, thereby functioning as a hygienic and safe protective pacifier nipple structure.
To enable a further understanding of the technological means, the resultant functions, and objectives of the invention herein, the general embodiment of the present invention is elaborated by the brief description of the drawings below and followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.